Unlucky
by SarahMaeZ
Summary: "My parents always said I was born unlucky. " Ela Satori has stumbled through life with a crippled ankle. Her only saving grace was connection to the spirit world and her ability to make sculptures using her earthbending. Ela thought she would be alone forever, exiled by her family to their beachside home, for fear of humiliation, but then as luck would have it, life happened.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

My parents always said I was born unlucky. I was born feet first breaking my left ankle and crippling myself. I discovered I could earthbend when I almost four by getting caught in an avalanche. I fell off my balcony and into a bush at five years old about this close to hitting my spine and dying. When I was six, I was almost run over by a cabbage cart breaking my ankle again. At seven years old, my life changed.

7 YEARS OLD

My parents dragged me to a rich people party as I liked to call it. Wealthy women with too much makeup fawned over wealthy men, who didn't give them any attention because they were talking business with coworkers or trying to show off that they had a better wife, house, job, friend, or ... child. I was wearing makeup that would make me luckier, or so my mother said. Green eyeshadow made from betel leaves to honor Lakshmi who brings good luck. The eyeshadow went from the bridge of my nose to the far top corner of my eyelid. I was glad that my mother insisted I shouldn't wear any more. She was worried it might counteract what she was trying to achieve.

I had just started mastering earthbending and made a crystal sculpture for Mr. Beifong. It was his and his wife's anniversary and I thought it might be good to give something more heartfelt than an expensive rug. My earthbending was shoddy when it came to footwork because my crippled left ankle, but when it came to earthbending with my hands I was great. I loved creating things from earth and stone. My father was reluctant to give me the expensive crystal for the sculpture, but when I argued it might help his business, he agreed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beifong," I said walking up to them with their gift behind my back, "I apologise for intruding, but I wanting to give you something." My seven-year old voice was high-pitched and squeaky, but I hoped they wouldn't mind.

"We don't mind. What's your name child?" Mrs. Beifong addressed me.

"I'm Ela Satori. I made you this!" I presented my sculpture to them. It was two hands with their fingers intertwined made from green crystals. Mr. Beifong's eyebrows shot up and I swore I saw his thin mustache twitch. Mrs. Beifong smiled widely and gently lifted the statue from my small hands.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered. Mr. Beifong still took a few seconds to collect himself. He then stood up straight.

"Where did you get this, child?" Mr. Beifong asked me stoically. He stared me down while I just looked at him confused. His face scared me and I wondered where the kind man I who let me give him a gift went. This man was unforgiving and vengeful.

"Lao!" Mrs . Beifong whispered.

"I made it." I said cautiously, not wanting to anger him, "but my father bought the crystal."

"Passing off other people's work as your own is wrong and hurtful, when I speak to your father about this-" Mr. Beifong was cut off by the appearance of my father behind me, "Ah, Takumi! Your daughter tried to claim some artisan's work as her own. It's unacceptable! I, personally-"

"Mr. Beifong, I hold you in the highest regard, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. I was there when she made it and I bought her the materials. It may seem unbelievable, but my daughter possesses a talent rarely seen and I am proud of her. She even signed her work and asked to put the family symbol on the bottom. Look." My father gestured to the bottom of my creation, while I cowardly hide behind my father.

"I-I apologize. I was too quick to come to a conclusion. I'd like to see more of your work when you get older." Mr. Beifong looked flustered and uncomfortable. He wasn't usually the one to be wrong.

"It's okay. Grandmother says assumptions make an-" My father put a hand over my mouth, cutting off what I was going to say.

"What she means to say is that she would love to show you more of her work when she has her own studio and has grown. Now excuse us, I think it's time this one has gone to bed." said my father, still covering my mouth with his hand. I licked it to gross him out. He cringed. Mrs. Beifong looked on with an amused smirk on her face. He turned us around, wiped his hand on the sleeve of my dress, and took my hand in his.

"Let's go get your Mother and go home." He smiled at me.

"I don't wanna. She'll just fuss over me, correct my grammar, or complain about how she always wanted a graceful dancer for a child! I don't wanna go to bed either!" I complained pulling on my father's hand.

"But your mother does good things too!" My father exclaimed, playfully dragging me to palanquin.

"Like what?" I frowned.

"She makes you breakfast and buys you clothes."

"No, she makes the cook make me breakfast and buys me itchy uncomfortable PINK clothing. PINK!" My father played along frowning.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, "Not pink!"

"Oh yes! Pink! Pink shoes! Pink skirts! Pink dresses for Agni's sake! It's unbearable!" He gasped as I complained flinging my hand around in wild gestures.

"I don't know how you survive!"

"Me either!"

"But your mother tickles you and tucks you in at night?"

"Nooooo. You do that!" I was giggling and he swung are hands between us.

"You're RIGHT!" He laughed.

"But I love her. Don't know why! But I love her. Actually," I smirked, "She's more civilized than you, Father, and way prettier." His laugh turned into a guffaw at this and people looked at us strangely.

"Well now you're just insulting my ego." We came up to my mother who was gossiping to her friends. Father went over there, releasing my hand to put his hands on her shoulders and kiss her cheek. I gagged behind them and looked around. The trays the servers carried were a really pretty gold. Where did gold come from? A mine, like silver? I thought about what it might be like to be a miner. I imagined the sweat rolling down my back as I swung the pickaxe down on the rock to get to the tiny lines of gold in the rock and I-

My mind swung back to reality as my vision spun and swerved. I stumbled and a server tripped over me and dropped his gold tray with all its food on a very fat, very rich man in yellow. My head hurt where the server inadvertently kicked me. and the room swooshed around for a moment while a collected my bearings. The poor server hit his head too and was getting in trouble with the fat yellow man.

"Ela!" I heard my mother call and I searched around me, "Ela, we're leaving!" My mother called from behind me. I ran to catch up and my mother held out a hand for me and I took it. And tripped.

"I wished you'd be more careful!"

"I love you, too, Mother." I said. We smiled at each other and she picked me up and carried me to the palanquin.

1 YEAR LATER

8 YEARS OLD

I was walking home from the earthbending academy and the studio when I stopped at a stand. I was looking at some yellow crystal when the old shopkeeper yelled.

"Eh! Peasant! Away! Shoo! Go!" I looked behind me at first, but then I realized she was talking to me.

"Miss, I can pay-" I was cut off by more of her shouting, without even getting a chance to explain myself.

"Away! Before I call the guards!" I started to explain that my dirty appearance was from working with earth all day, but then I saw... something. I looked back at the shopkeeper, walking away, but then focused my attention back solely on the few trees where I saw the... thing. I ran towards the trees, only to find nothing there at all. I spun around and around but nothing. Then I heard something. I ran towards the sound, but then my head made the world spin and I tripped into a tree.

"You are not very graceful are you." It laughed. I turned around, slower this time, not only because I wanted to be more cautious now, but because the world was off it's axis. When I first saw him, I was inclined to believe I was hallucinating. Would you believe your eyes if you saw a glowing baboon in monk's clothing? I blinked a few times. Then I stared for a bit. Then, I finally spoke.

"Are you real?" My voice seemed overly loud in the silence.

"What is real? Are these trees and this ground real? Is anything on this plane of existence real?" The baboon babled blithely.

"So you're a spirit?" I guessed.

"Precisely. Very good. You're a smart lad." I frowned.

"I'm a girl." He scoffed.

"Humans. They all look the same," He looked at me closely, almost analyzing me, "Come here. Meditate with me." I sat down next to him as he looked at me.

"What?" I said after he gave me a look.

"Do you really expect to reach a higher plane of being by slouching? Sit up straight. Hands turned up in your lap. Touch your index fingers and thumbs. Elbows out. Eyes shut. Listen to my voice." Glancing at him, I followed his instructions, "Eyes closed."

"Sorry." I muttered, but then I looked at him again, "What's your name?"

"A name is not something given lightly." The baboon stated.

"But if I give my name, courtesy demands you give yours in return." I said, hoping the old baboon would concede.

"Courtesy does not dictate my actions." I sighed disappointed, "Intelligence does. My intelligence is beyond your understanding. Therefore, you cannot have my name."

"Does your intelligence leave no room for manners? I know my actions are not dictated by one source. My actions to meditate with you comes from curiosity, obedience, and a fair dose of destiny." I closed my eyes hoping for once I could have the good luck of learning from a wise spirit, "My name is Ela. I trust you even though intelligence and common sense say I shouldn't. Fate and my trust in fate say I should."

"My name is Rinzen. I do not trust your judgement, but I trust that if I give you knowledge, you will use it with good intentions and learn. Learning is beautiful." I took this spirits hand.

"Teach me please, Master Rinzen." He looked at me like he had always been waiting for a student like me. Because teaching isn't just about the student. Both student and master change with every lesson.

"Remember, sit up straight, hands turned up in your lap, touch your index fingers and thumbs, elbows out, eyes shut and listen to my voice. Deep breathes. In. Out." Dutifully, like any good student, I followed all his instructions but one, "For spirit's sake! Eyes closed!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Start of a Journey

Today was supposed to be special. A start of a new life. It wasn't ideal, no, I had always dreamed that I could get away. In my dream, I would run to one of the air temples and learn about the spirits from the monks. We would all meditate side-by-side and eat fruits all day and play with the sky bison. I would meet a badgermole that would teach me the secrets to earthbending. This is not how my life was supposed to go.

My betrothal necklace was like a collar around my neck. Green lace wrapped around twice for good measure tied to a smooth deep green jewel. It would've been beautiful if only it wasn't chaining me to a man I wanted nothing to do with. Traditionally, the betrothed would make the necklace, but because my betrothed thought it was beneath him, centuries of tradition was thrown out the window. My father made it instead.

Rinzen always warned me that if I didn't get out quick this is what my life would be; this is what I would be resigned to. My betrothed did not like sculptures or art; he liked the Dai Lee and he liked order. His small minded ways that had to put everything in a specific category grouped art and creativity into the same category as chaos and disorder. He would not allow me to continue with my sculpting. Spirit knows if he found out about my connection to the spirit world, this wedding would be off. Well, maybe that's what I should do. At least I'd get my freedom back.

I know life is not a dream. The Airbenders are gone. Their temples are in ruin. The last Airbender is the avatar and no one has seen him in 100 years. So I know, I know this is my last option. Flip the veil over my eyes to hide the tears if anyone asks they're tears of joy, but my parents know the truth, but I know the truth. Why can't my dream be possible? Not to be angsty and overdramatic, but my life will be misery.

Unless I leave. What if I leave?

I was wearing my wedding dress at the time this thought struck me. It was the softest silk and the whitest white and all I wanted to do with splash dirt and mud all over it because it was a lie. I wanted my wedding dress to be green, not overly green because it is a wedding, but a soft green, the color of my aura. I was forgetting that, though I was getting married, it was not my wedding. I am not allowed to be in control. You would think the bride would choose most of the wedding arrangements, but my betrothed was controlling and manipulative. I had no choice if I married him. He wanted a puppet that would deliver lies like an actor, but I was no puppet, no beautiful actor. He wanted me to recite lines at the altar written by some man he hired on the street!

"I can't!" I yelled throwing a plate at the wall. My hands were fists, clenching and unclenching. I never lose my temper. Never. How can I do this to myself? Live my life empty? Without love? Without the ones I love? Without the things I love to do? Individually, maybe I would be able to handle that sacrifice. Together it was too much. I can't do it and shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to.

So I would not get married today. I threw open the window in my room after dismissing the servants and jumped out into the streets of Ba Sing Se. Dirt and rocks scratched the hem of my dress and its long sleeves. My beautiful hair-do, done up by my mother, came loose and my dark brown hair came down in strands over my face. I love my hair messy. I pulled out loose pearls and jewelry going to the nearest clothes stand to get out of this dress. I traded the jewelry for money.

As it turns out every stall only had so much money, so I had to sell different jewelry separate as sets were worth more. This also gave me more selection for products. I got a few outfits, some soap, a canteen, a bag, and a roll-out bed. As I came near the last stall, I reached towards the clasp of my necklace, but stopped.

My father, the best man I knew, made this for me. I had no other belongings of his. I have nothing of his but stories and shared memories... and this necklace. It's clear that it was made with me in mind. I had spotted this jewel while on a stroll with my father years ago. The ribbon reminded me of my favorite shirt, my lucky shirt. Same color and texture, I wouldn't be surprised if it was cut from the same cloth. It was a collar, yes, but it still has value.

My hand twitched, but I just put my necklace into my new bag. I smiled at the merchant and bought some food and a small money pouch (which was almost completely full; I had some expensive jewelry!) I snacked on a plum, heading towards the train. I would remove the heavy makeup on the train and find a group willing to let me tag along for an affordable price.

I found a Haiku meeting hall that let me use their bathroom. They make me get up on stage first, but I know haiku... not very well, though.

"I Am In Distress  
Do You Have A Powder Room  
Where I Can Undress"

I smiled hopefully at the mistress in charge of the establishment. She nodded at me, seeming unimpressed with my wordplay. I shrugged. I'm in distress and words can be hard when you're in distress. The powder room was like a sauna. Steam poured out of a vent near my toes wafting up to caress my face. I love steam. I had planned to remove my makeup on the train but with the humidity in here, it wouldn't be hard to just wipe off. I then changed into an plain mustard greenish yellow dress. I wrapped a sash around my waist and tucked in in the back. Then I outlined my eyes with black. It was the current trend and I wanted to blend with the crowd. I was about to leave before I remembered I needed to wrap my ankles and wrists. I'm really clumsy and over the years, injuries kind of add up. Wrapping my most problematic and vulnerable parts of my body helps. Once my ankles and wrists we swaddled with the white bandages, I pulled down my sleeves and the hem of my dress.

Wearing the plain dress would ensure no one would really look at me and I needed that. I wasted a lot of changing and I was sure that my mother would be looking by now. I waved good bye to the haiku girls and angled myself towards the train station. Pulling my hair into a low bun, I casually strolled down the street blending into the crowd.

"Ela!" I heard my mother's voice echo along the pathway. Everyone turned so I had to turn for fear of standing out. She scanned all our faces and yelled again. I heard her mutter something along the lines, "How could she do this to me?"

I realized that my mother is a narcissist. Everything, as petty as it sounds, was about her. I remember that when I was twelve and I snuck out of the house to meet Rinzen, she screamed like a banshee how I hated her and was upset because she was prettier than me. I never even thought that. I was so confused when I came back. I remember my father yelling something about this not being high school.

She's probably thinking right now that I did this to ruin her reputation and her alliance with my betrothed's family. I didn't, but honestly, it feels good in a sick sort of way to know that, after she tried to sell me like meat on a roadside stall, she's going to be paying for it.

One by one, everyone all went back to their normal business or what looked like their normal business. I followed suit. The thoughts inside my head were like a storm. She didn't even recognize me. What mother cannot recognize their child without makeup? I just needed to leave more than ever.

I asked the train officer if they had a train that goes outside the city, but he said they only had a train stop where the refugees come in. I got on the train next to a couple and their baby. I spent the next twenty minutes playing with the baby. When they left I just massaged my crippled ankle. Not so long after the family beside me left I made it to the refugee port.

I've always been a privilege privileged child. Servants dress me, I've never cleaned my own room, and I've been taught by only the best teachers of art, literature, arithmetic, language, science, and so on and so forth. I am a spoiled brat, used to warm baths at the end of each day and the most comfortable bed available to sleep on. My food is provided by a chef who is employed to fill my nutritional needs and yet also please my palette. I've never experienced hardship beyond the emotional. I may have had to fight for the top spot in my earthbending class, but I've never felt adrenaline before a fight for survival.

I was a spoiled brat while these people here have endured everything for the survival of their families. I see tears everywhere I look. Sadness seeps from the very fabric of their being. I can feel behind my eyes and in my muscles like and desire to just curl up and stay there forever. I can feel the courage too. Even through the hardships, the near-death experiences, and the losses they've sustained, they still have hope and perseverance. They have that wall of fortitude above the collarbone made of scars, visible or otherwise.

Dirt was everywhere; on the tents, the food, and the beds. It was on the people, on their faces, under their fingernails, built into the callouses on their hands. These people are survivors. They've always endured, and I would even say they don't know how not to. It was in their heritage and their very nature.

I felt inadequate standing there, knowing nothing but luxury. I wasn't good enough, I haven't done enough. But at the same time, I wouldn't want to sacrifice that much. I don't want anyone to have to sacrifice that much. But that wasn't about me. It was what these people were born into. If they hadn't endured this endless war, they would not be the same person with the same aura, same personality.

I scanned the makeshift port trying to pinpoint any groups with means of transportation out of here. There were the ferries and a few private boats out of the bay. The private boats were going to other major Earth Kingdom cities. They would have lots of wealthy people like my parent that could recognize me. I wanted a small town, a town where there would be some tourists so I wouldn't stick out too much, a town where I could sell my art at a stall near the water, a town where I could start my life again. Unfortunately for me, a town like that doesn't send ferries to and from Ba Sing Se. I would have to go to a harbor town, preferably one I have never heard of. I would probably stay there for a while to get my bearings before moving to a more remote town.

"Ferry to Sakana Harbor! Get your tickets to Sakana Harbor off the Mo Ce Sea!"

I turned in the direction of the yelling man. It was fate answering my needs. I knew I needed to get going fast so I quickly jogged up to the man to give him three copper pieces before I made my way onto the ship.

This was the start of a great journey. I didn't know it then, when my only goal was to settle down for a relatively quiet life. Now, after all that was said and done, I realize that this day changed my life so drastically. I would help change the fate of the world.

* * *

Hi, Author here! And I-uh just wanted to say I'm writing again... and I-um I'm sorry for not updating since forever.

Also, any feedback is soooooooo appreciated because this is my first fanfiction. And I'm nervous. So review?

Thank you all for visiting my story!

Sincerely,

SarahMaeZ


	3. Chapter 3 - On The Move

The trip across the water was an uneventful day and a half. I just meditated the entire time. I alternated between napping, trying to get to the spirit world, and doing laps around the boat. You would think that a spiritual woman in training would be more patient, but I don't do well with boats. I don't like being that far away from land.

We arrived at Sakana Harbor and all you could see were suspicious characters. There were men and women brawling in the streets on my left and on my right a man's bag was stolen. Directly in front of me, however, it looked like a completely normal shop... until you looked at the owner. A giant muscled man with seven scars marring his face from the beginning of his left eyebrow to the right end of his smirk. He looked almost cordial talking to this small elderly woman before giving her a small pastry and patting her hand, not unkindly. That was kind of ironic looking back at the people around him. The one gentle soul dressed in a criminals body.

The first thing I realized my parents deprived me of were sweets. On my first day after escape I discovered these tarts, lemon tarts, made in the Earth Kingdom; they're smaller, more intense versions of lemons! I don't know how they're made but they're delicious! First sour, making you face twist, then sweet! I basically bought out the stall. The second thing I realized my parent deprived me of was responsible shopping. After buying out the lemon sweets, I realized that this money was important and limited unlike what my parents allowed me. I used to be ableto buy out an entire market without running out of cash. Now? I need a new source of income, and fast. I can't tell a good deal from a bad deal and I'm sure there's a giant sign painted on my forehead "GULLIBLE."

The third thing my parents deprived me of was freedom. Freedom is nice, hard, but nice. I always had choices made for me. My mother would answer any question asked of me. When we were at dinner she would force me to participate in her sea cumquat diet. When we were in public she would tell me who I can and cannot talk to or be seen with. When we were at home, if I had disobeyed earlier, she would lock me in my room without dinner or breakfast the next day. Now I have to make decisions for myself, which is hard in a new way, but at least there are no rules to disobey. Before it was emotionally and physically taxing, having every decision thought out without consideration of your feelings or thoughts. Now it's mentally taxing. Pay for two silver pieces of good nourishing food or two coppers of medically questionable food. It would be easier if I could prioritize correctly and had good business sense, but my lack of experience with the freedom of choice is just another crippling factor working against me.

I fixed my hair so dark brown strands fell over and around my face and a braid ran down my back. I changed into a white shirt and pants and put on a beige tunic over it. It had white cloud decorations all around the edges. It wasn't the best outfit I had because no one wears much white anymore, but I liked it. I wanted to look presentable so I could find someone to give me a ride somewhere. I felt like I was still too close to Ba Sing Se so I looked for someone with a cart and an ostrich-horse or just an ostrich-horse or two.

I ended up hitching a ride on a cabbage cart with this man named Lee. All he asked was that I keep his cabbages safe. He was an odd man for sure but he was kind. We had walked east for three days working our way towards the coast. Lee was headed into a city that my mother frequented, but we would split up on the last day of the trip, the fifth day, so he could point me to a nearby village. We were having a normal conversation until I changed the topic.

"I was wondering if I should travel to Omashu later." I pondered aloud. Lee immediately shook his head.

"Things are getting weird over there," He raved, "The king is nuts, the fire nation is getting really close, and the avatar destroyed my cabbages!"

"The avatar's alive?!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Wait? The avatar destroyed your cabbages?"

"Yes, yes. Catch up. Now where was I? Okay, so I brought him to the king so I could get revenge for my cabbages, but the crazy old king-"

"You tried to get the king to imprison the avatar?! Over cabbages?" I didn't know whether to laugh or just be dumbfounded.

"Yes. You must be slow or something!" I decided to laugh.

"I just have to say, Lee, you realize he is the one man who can take down the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world, right?" I reiterated part of the legend to try and make my argument.

"Yes, but he is not above the law! I must be the only one who sees this." I was about to argue, but he had a point. So I just kept my trap shut on that topic and conversed about lighter things.

On the last day, Lee stopped the cart and gave me two cabbages. It was a quick exchange, but I had grown to like him over the five days we traveled together. He wished me luck pointed me towards a road and was off.

I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. He left with such little fanfare. "Walk that way for a day. Bye!" I knew he had important stuff to do and that these days you didn't want to be on the road long, but... I guess I just wanted someone to miss me. No. That sounds so selfish. I wanted to have a relationship, a friendship that was worth missing someone over, even if it was with a weird cabbage merchant.

I took to walking down the road to some mining town. Of course, it was boring and it wasn't great on my ankle, but I would survive. The cart was so much easier and I missed it. It felt good to be doing something meaningful to me, though, feeling the burn of my muscles working towards a new future, an exciting future. It wasn't exhilarating by any means but it kept the boredom at bay while I walked. Of course, I took breaks, because I found that walking is exhausting.

The trees were much taller around here than back home. They seemed to stretch out into the stars before branching out. The roads were trenches that weaved between the trees and gave way to mines that echoed the sound of hard work and metal hitting rock. I could tell that I was getting close to town. I could hear the clanging of metal armor and the marching of soldiers. I didn't know the Earth Kingdom was sending soldiers to protect small I turned the corner, I was surprised to see fire nation soldiers. I've never seen a fire nation soldier.

When I was a child I heard either they were 4 foot tall fire bending wimps or that they were 7 foot tall giants with broad shoulders bulging muscles and the tendency to burn anything and everything to the ground. These men were not minuscule or weak. They were not immensely muscular or even that big. Above all, these men... were ordinary. Men given too much power without enough responsibility, restraint, or self control.

"Take off any jewelry or valuables and give them us!" Shouted the man with the in charge. He straightened himself out to add an inch or two and twisted his face into this half snarl of disgust like I was the one in the wrong. I searched through my bag and slipped most of my money and my necklace in my sleeve. I handed the man a pair of earrings I had yet to sell and one gold and two silvers in Earth Kingdom currency. The man took that and my bag. While they were busy with my bag, I stuffed my necklace and the rest of my money in the wrapping around my chest. Another man, a larger one, grabbed my wrists and held them together behind my back.

"Look at her squirm!" He exclaimed gleefully. Frankly, I failed to see what amused him.

"Boss, you should let her keep some of her stuff. We don't want her to suffer," The man... no... the boy spoke out. Physically, he was muscular, tall, moderately intimidating. He should have "courageously" stepped forward to hold a hostile earthbender down, but instead he struggled under the weight of his guilt and morality.

"She won't suffer! Get a grip! If we take all her stuff, she'll still make it to town." The leader looked disappointed at lack of valuables. He tossed aside my bag. "It's not like she has anything good anyway."

He strolled right up to me and took hold of my chin looking lecherously into my face, daring me to rebel. I wanted to ignore his gaze, to ignore them all, but something in the way he held his head high or his haughty expression just made something in me shift. Whether it shifted into place or out of place is anyone's guess. I shifted my weight on the ground getting into the horse stance or close to it since my arms were held behind me.

"This one's quieter than the others." The man in charge smiled arrogantly like he had won already. He was in for a surprise. All I could here was this one phase, repeated over and over.

"Than the others."

I stomped my foot on the rocks beneath my feet, extending my consciousness into the earth. I pulled my hands over my head while pushing the earth up behind me, propelling the guard that dared to restrain me into the air. He crashed into the man in charge, but not before the smug arrogant look changed into one of fear. Two other men decided it was time for them to intervene.

They came from two sides; the one on the left pulled out a sword and the one on the right set his fists on fire. I changed the flat solid ground they were standing on into complex shifted small rocks. They bucked like wild ostrich horses eventually pushing the men into each other at which point I dropped a boulder on their heads.

The last one, the younger one, bravely stood his ground, one hand on his sword.

"You don't have to fight me. Just be here when the officer in charge awakes and tell him I got away. My fight is not with you." I told the boy.

"I'm not afraid of you." He stated calmly.

"You don't have to be to do the right thing." I replied. I hoped he back down, but I knew he wouldn't. You could tell he was the kind of man who followed orders until the orders he's been given get him killed. Assaulting a soldier is a crime and crime must be punished. That is law.

The boy's swords hissed as they were slowly drawn out of their sheaths. He had on a stoney expression, but I preferred this to the sadistic grin worn by his commanding officer.

I got into stance, wondering if there was a way I could not attack. I didn't want to hurt someone who had no choice. I'm sure if someone found out he refused to fight me he would be banished or killed.

My ankle throbbed almost as if protesting. I halfheartedly threw a boulder his way to distract him while I got away. But before I could even attempt escape, the boy struck me (luckily with the flat of his blade) on the side of my ankle. I couldn't help but cry out. I used the side of the road to get up, but I couldn't stand on my ankle.

The boys sword raised up over my head and I closed my eyes trying not to be too mellow dramatic. I waited for the sword to hit me, or a fist even, but no such blow came. I opened my eyes to see the boy attacking me on the ground and another boy had taken his space.

"You hit him with a rock?" I ask. I think I hit my head when I fell, so my thought process was a tad bit slow.

"Yep. My names Haru." He replied holding out his arm.

"Ela." I grasped his forearm and we shook, "Nice of you to drop by."

"No problem. Need a hand?"

"Yeaaaah, thanks."

"Mom!" Haru yelled into the shop, "I need your help with something." He looked kinda shifty and nervous.

The place was small and connected to other shops by really thin walls

"You're late! You need to start your chores right now!" She yelled from the back room. She walked in and gasped, "Oh dear, are you hurt bad? Haru, how could you let this happen to her!"

I was shocked by the instantaneous kindness Haru's mother showed me. She expected her son to help a total stranger and was ready to help me get better. After getting beat up by soldiers, it's wonderful to know that great, kind people are out there.

"Mom! I helped as much as I could. She was hurt before I found her." I could tell a whole argument was about to erupt so I tried to stop that from happening without really intervening. My parents argued all the time at home and they were unnecessarily cruel to each other, creating a giant rift between the two of them that only got wider as the arguments continued.

"Mam, I owe Haru my life. He is not to blame for this and besides it only hurts because there was already a preexisting injury. Thank you." I tried to stop her from mothering me but she would have none of it. She swatted away my hand.

"You'll have to wash this," she concluded, "There's nothing more you can do for it." She nodded assured that her first aid was done.

She went to work behind the counter after she gave me a washcloth and a bucket. I washed my ankle thoroughly.

There was a knock at the door. I started to panic a little. I can't help it I'm defenseless now. No stance, no earthbending. I'm useless.

"Haru put her on the couch in the bad room. You can sleep there tonight," she said to me.

"Wait! If they've come for a tax..." I searched in my sleeve for my money pouch, "Here." I gave her two gold coins. Haru's mother nodded at me and went to the door.

I got settled on the couch, fully intending to fall asleep, but I stopped. The thought of my necklace being dropped and broken or stolen from my bag nagged at me. I took out my necklace, cut away the chunky lace, and restrung the pendant onto a much smaller and much looser piece of green fabric. I had trouble trying it, though.

Haru wordlessly got up, tied the necklace onto my neck and smiled at me. I smiled back, a little unsure, before falling asleep.

* * *

Hey! Author here! I gave you an update! I never realized how big of a motivation but it really is! On my gmail account FanFiction is a VIP which means every time I get an email it pops up on my phone so I can get super excited! So review! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Capture

I spent only a few days with Haru and his mother.

They were a lovely family. Haru or his mother would make breakfast in the morning and we would all sit down for the meal. They would talk about everything and nothing, talking seriously or laughing. After breakfast they would get to chores and working their shop. When lunch rolled around, Haru went to see his friends and they laughed and played some game I had never even heard of. Dinner was like breakfast, but everybody was exhausted.

Their life, though hard and unforgiving, was so simple, so normal, so loving. It felt like a slap in the face. I know, I know. My life was privileged. I was waited on by a servant, cooked for by a chef, and loved by no one. Everything I had ever longed for was right in front of me yet out of my reach. My father was only allowed near me when my mother wasn't punishing him for their failed marriage, which was almost never. My mother seemed unfazed by my tears and sought only a child that looked like perfection, like an ancient artifact on display, I didn't exist to function.

Now, in their house, restrained by a damaged appendage, I felt just as useless. They worked, while I could only sit on a couch in the back room wondering what in the world I'm going to do, wondering what the spirits want me to do.

On one particular evening, Haru found me crying in the back room of their shop. I honestly could not tell you why. It was a combination of things all hitting me at once.

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to me. He went to put his hand on my back but I stopped him.

"Everything is screwed up! I'm supposed to be stronger than this, wiser than this! I am a wise woman, a spiritual conduit, but I can't defend myself? In a village surrounded by the enemy, you and your mother are closer than my mother and I have ever been! I've lived in the lap of luxury, but I can't let people touch me." I blurted out, "I'm useless, pathetic, and crippled. A parasite. And yet you show me more kindness than I have ever experienced. I can't... I can't wrap my head around what I need to do or what needs to be done. What direction is my life angled toward? I don't know anything! And yet, I see everyone around me with their vice grip on hope and wonder how I can ever obtain something so beautiful as that. How can I ever measure up?" I vented towards Haru.

"My father is the bravest and wisest man I ever knew. In our village, earthbending is forbidden. If your caught they'll take you away, never to be seen again. My father fought against the fire nation and was taken. Before he left he taught me everything he knew about earthbending. It's really ironic, but the only way I feel close to him is by using the same exact skills that got him taken away in the first place. The life we have today is hard, but we are earthbenders. We are hard, and no matter how many blows we take, we are unshaken. Remember that." Haru smiled at me and touched my arm, "We are kin, you and I, as all earthbenders are. We have to be unbroken together."

I wondered then if he meant it. I've never had kin. All my familial bonds came with horrible baggage. He seemed so sincere, but how could he be? He had only known me for three days, how could he give me something so precious?

"Thank you." It was all I could say and by then the tears had stopped. I wiped my face and straightened my back, ready to be a real earthbender.

"By the way, your going to have to get used to touching because I'm a hugger," he grinned at me, "you're going to have to face your fears." I smiled and changed the subject.

"Do you or your mother need any help with chores?"

I helped around their house that day, doing odd jobs like dishes, collecting hay and working with the few animals they had. I was surprised to see I was very good at working with the animals. They had this adorable ostrich horse that followed me around and kept me from tripping on stray rocks or the occasional twig. Haru said it didn't have a name so I named it Tsungi. He liked fruit. Every time I brought food outside Tsungi would crane his neck over my shoulder and eat all the fruit off my plate. I got a lot more done with Tsungi helping me.

I tried my best to be as helpful as possible, even though I could tell by their pitying glances toward my ankle, I wasn't very effective. They were being wonderful hosts really.

Three days after arriving at their home, I messed up. Big Time.

I had gotten a little stir crazy. Even when I was in Ba Sing Se, when I wasn't traveling I just wanted to go... somewhere else. It was like I was drawn to somewhere, like I was a magnetic needle in a compass, but I don't know what north is. For some reason I was drawn to somewhere, but I couldn't go anywhere with my ankle like it was. Moving around seemed to help.

I decided to go to town, maybe start a sculpture. I stumbled down the path, dragging my ankle. I think I might have gotten an infection, so I decided to put that on my to do list. Thankfully, it only took a few minutes to get there. I tried to act like everyone else, walking normally, talking normally, but I stuck out. My voice was high and pitchy from the pain of walking and the limp I was developing didn't help me any with being inconspicuous.

I never realized, but normal people are weird. They don't look anyone in the eye, they don't acknowledge other people, they bump into each other without apologizing at all, and they don't go near the soldiers. No one looks around at anyone else or anything other than their jobs.

I didn't know to avoid the soldiers. Honestly, my mind was off somewhere else. Somewhere in the clouds imagining what it must be like to live as a bird or a fish. Wouldn't all this fighting prove pointless and destructive? If you fly high above and look at thing again, isn't that what this is already?

I bumped into the guard in charge. It was a tiny bump like when a dandelion seed crash lands onto a piece of grass. Insignificant at the moment, but the seed has been planted and it will grow. The man turned to face me, slowly. I think the purpose of the deliberate snail pace was to intimidate me. The courageous part of me sings how unafraid I am. The cowardly part admits that the slow deliberate show of power was completely effective.

"Sorry." I offered before attempting to move on with my day. The man wouldn't accept that. He grabbed my wrist, fast and tight.

"You're sorry? I'll make you sorry, earth worm." As he spoke, bits of spit flung onto my face. A crowd was forming. People who were working or browsing the shops stopped to stare and people from farther away made their way to watch. I needed to dissipate the tension before anything seriously bad happened.

"There's no need. I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean to bump into you and I won't be that clumsy again." I tried to be diplomatic.

"She didn't mean to she says," the guard shook my wrist at his comrades. His face split in a monicker of a grin. A wide evil smile that might as well as contained fangs.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I need to get on with my day," I said, trying to move past him. He did not let me.

"Where do you think your going, worm?" He growled menacingly, grabbing my arm. I didn't respond well to that at all. Unfortunately for him, he got an elbow in his face.

As the man released my arms from his restricting grip, I stepped on his toes and ran. The other men gave chase as a propelled myself into the trees. I dashed left then right then left again, just trying to get them off my trail. I thought I was close to losing them when I my ankle failed me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. The man grabbed my ankle and I screamed in pain. He was only adding to my injury count.

"Look what we have here," He smiled cruelly at me, tightening his grip on my ankle, "a dirty rat!" I was still against his grip, both preparing to attack and also trying to limit any further injuries to my person.

His friends were still pretty far away. I could still get away if I tried! I had to make a plan quick. I banged my fists against the earth and shook it with my will. His hand shot it at me neck, but I pushed it into the ground and cemented it there. I repeated the move with his other hand, that had released my ankle, and quickly shot up and was sprinting, pain be damned. I left him on the ground doing some convoluted pushup, arms crossed at the elbows and his hands no where to be found.

I turned around quickly only to be smashed in the face with the butt of a sword. My vision faded to black.

Hello! Sorry for being MIA but I have school so I can't have this be my first priority. Thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews! Also, thank you Guest for the kick in the ass to make this chapter happen. Hope you love it! Updates soon!


End file.
